


We Could Be Dead Tomorrow

by sweetimagines



Series: We Could Be Dead Tomorrow [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amirtage Hux Imagine, Armitage Hux Fanfiction, Damerux, Gingerpilot, M/M, Poe Dameron Fanfiction, Poe Dameron Imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetimagines/pseuds/sweetimagines
Summary: A relationship so powerful that can define the result of the war.





	1. 1

Poe Dameron shuffles in his bunk, swinging his arm around… Nothing. It falls flat on the mattress. He squints his eyes and remembers he’s back on base and Hux is hovering inside the Finalizer somewhere in the galaxy. 

It seems to him as if it were last night that they found warmth in one another’s arms, laying on a comfortable bed in some random hotel of a forgotten moon in the outskirts of the outer rim. When in reality it had been almost a month. A month in which Poe drowned himself in work not to have time to think about Armitage - not that it’s working.

It feels as if it has been an eternity since they started it. And, in a way, it has. The war has a way of distorting time. Life was so much simpler when he was just Poe Dameron, Commander of Rapier Squadron, before the First Order, the Resistance. Then Hux came along and spun his life around 360º like an X-Wing trying to lose a Tie Fighter. But it didn’t take long before the impending war wasn’t so much impeding as it was definite, and, unfortunately they stood on opposite sides of it.

Poe, still in bed, comlinks Hux. Of course he doesn’t answer, for the call isn’t on schedule and that man is all about order - pun intended. Dameron lays on his back, looking at the ceiling, waiting for the comlink to beep. He knows Armitage is unable to resist his charms. No sooner thought than the beeping takes over his small quarters.

“ _Have you called to give me an answer to my offer?_ ” Hux goes directly to the point, as usual.

“What? No.” Dameron is almost sorry about his answer. The glee he heard through the comlink is gone.

“ _But it is a highly logical choice.”_   Armie already gave him a lengthy list of the reasons.

“Hugs, we talked about this… I’m not joining the First Order.” Poe tries his best to be as soft as possible.

“ _Oh._ ” Disappointment is evident is Hux’s voice. “ _Why did you call then?_ ”

“I had a  **dream**  about you.” He puts a sensual tone to “dream”. “I miss you, Hugs.”

“ _Now is not the time for that, Dameron._ ” His words say one thing but his tone says another.

“Just send me a holovid… then after my memory is refreshed I might be able to reconsider your proposal.” 

“No.” Hux denies, but not in his usual strong General voice. Poe senses a hint of hesitation on his voice. 

Dameron accepts defeat. He wasn’t really expecting Armitage to say yes. Poe gets up to head over to the mess hall for breakfast. 

Sure enough when he gets there, Rey and Finn are discussing his love life. Since that one time in which he was careless enough to arrive back at base with a hickey, both his friends haven’t stopped trying to figure out who he’s sneaking up to see.

Poe just chuckles at their outstretched stories - such as a smuggler who takes the word illegal to a whole new level, an academy sweetheart or a skilled slicer on the run from the First Order - not confirming or denying. 

What really makes him laugh, though, is that the real answer is SO preposterous that neither Rey nor Finn would ever even dare dream about. He’s unsure if that’s a good or bad thing.

His mood darkens so he takes a cup of caf to go. BB-8 meets up with him on the way to the hanger after charging up for the day. 

Poe tries hard to focus on repairing his X-Wing, but can’t get Hux out of his mind. His thoughts keep darting back to when they first met, in a trashy cantina on a forgotten planet. Not for them, though, not after that night. 

* * *

_A few hours into boringly sitting in an inconsequential cantina, after being hit on by dirty men and filthier women, Poe had lost his hopes for a relaxing weekend off the New Republic, just when a magnificent creature walked in._

_Burning red hair, glowy pale skin, standing a few feet taller than him, slim but strong. That’s undoubtedly who he was waiting for._

_After buying the man a drink and introducing himself, Poe was sure that all the boring hours he had spent there would soon pay off._

_“I hear some rumors about pilots…” Hux’s gaze darted down Dameron’s body._

_Poe eyed him curiously._

_“That they are good with a **joy** stick.” He has an ironic way of flirting just how Dameron likes it._

_“Would you like to confirm that for yourself?” Poe flirted back. Hux guided them out of the cantina and into a hotel where they spent the rest of their trip in._

* * *

That’s it. Poe knows he won’t be able to concentrate unless he sees Hux and works out his frustration.  

He asks BB-8 to contact BB-9E and get the coordinates to the Finalizer. It’s a way Armitage found of keeping the ship’s location a secret to Poe but still managing to get the pilot there.

BB doesn’t quite enjoy the interaction with the Orders’ droid - “ _He’s truly evil, Poe. A shame to all BB units in the galaxy._ ” - but complies anyways and soon they’re into hyperspace.

Poe sneaks his way in, knocking down a stormtrooper and stealing his armor. He wishes he were a bit taller because those were far too loose on him. Dameron walks around unnoticed by other troopers or officers. He can’t help but admire the beauty that is the Finalizer. “ _If only it was a Resistance ship._ ” He thinks. He flies it in his wildest dreams. Armitage even tries to use it as a bargaining chip to get Poe to switch sides. 

Dameron wonders around, a little lost. He’s regretting his decision to leave BB-8 behind in the ship. “ _You’ll draw too much attention_.” He reasoned. “ _Yeah, and a lost trooper will just fly under the radar_.” He curses at himself.

Just as he turn a comer he bumps into someone. Hard to see who with the helmet but the voice set butterflies in his stomach.

“What the Kriff?” Hux curses. Poe takes off his helmet, earing a dumbfounded expression from Armie. 

“Dameron?” Hux asks rhetorically. “What in the Supreme Leader’s name are you doing here?” He pulls Poe to the side, looking around to make sure no one sees them. 

“You wouldn’t send me a holovid, so I had to come and see you live.” Poe snakes his hands on Armitage’s waist, standing on his tippy toes to give the man a proper greeting.  

“You didn’t even take a ‘fresher before coming?” Hux snickers, disproving of the greasy smell. However, after the initial shock wears off and he sees how the trooper uniform gives Poe a darker look, his pants become uncomfortably tight and he can only think about one thing. 

A couple of stormtroopers march by them, turning heads at the sight of a helmetless trooper. Hux’s posture stiffens. 

“You’ll need to be taken to reconditioning, trooper.” He fake orders to keep appearances. His rough, commanding General voice drives Dameron over the edge. 

Armitage takes hold of his wrist and guides him to his quarters, where he’ll be “reconditioned” for several hours. 

* * *

Hux is peacefully sleeping next to Poe, a habit he lost long ago, replaced by a caf addiction that got worse as he ranked up. The dark circles under his eyes are impossible not to notice in his beautiful, soft, pale skin. 

Dameron brushes a few strands of ginger hair from Armie’s forehead, placing a tender kiss to it. This, being with Hux, simultaneously makes Poe forget about the war and feel the fight is worth it. 

Poe hasn’t really given much thought to what they’re doing long term. That’s just how he is. Dameron acts on gut instinct and emotion rather than reason. But he knows this is something he really has to think about, because one way or the other the war will be over. Dameron knows exactly where he needs to go in order to figure out what to do.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the force ships Gingerpilot.

BB-8 chirps happily in his slot on Black One as Poe makes his descent into Yavin IV. The astromech couldn’t be happier to be away from the First Order.

“Come on, buddy, the Finalizer is not so bad.” 

The droid answers sarcastically, questioning Poe’s habit to try and blow up the dreadnaught if they’re “not so bad”. 

“Alight.” Poe chuckles. “You got me there.” 

Dameron lands his X-Wing by the Great Tree, planted in his front yard from a fragment of an Uneti Tree his mother had helped recover, alongside Luke Skywalker himself. He used to tend to the branches and keep the force tree strong - after one time he accidentally crashed a speeder on it. Kes isn’t making as good a job on that, though.

Poe tries to visit as much as possible, but it’s war time and he’s doing his duty - how his family had before him - so it’s been quite some time since he last saw his father.

Kes is waiting for him by the threshold with a smile. Poe mimics his dad’s expression and they hug for several minutes before releasing one another.

The younger Dameron gazes back at the hangar and his father knows the reason for the visit. 

“Go on. I’ll entertain BB-8.” Kes knows his son far too well. He can see Poe’s troubled face a mile away and sometimes only Shara can help.

Poe nods as his astromech, who rolls inside the house beeping rapidly after Kes. His father knows BB-8 likes to listen about stories of Poe as a youngling.

He opens the hangar door with strength, it has a lot of resistance to it. There’s rust on the edges so he makes mental note to fix that before leaving. 

Poe’s old speeder bike is parked next to Kes’ landspeeder and, in the center, lies Shara’s RZ-1 A-Wing. It has been grounded since long before her death, but while she still flew, her son was right along with her, learning as much as he could, but mostly admiring the stars.

The strongest memories he has of her are inside that fighter, so, since she passed away, Poe uses it as a way to connect with her.

He’s not force sensitive but believes fully in the force and is certain his mother is a part of it now. 

In the most important moments of his life, Poe feels Shara with him, as if she’s blessing his path - like when he graduated the academy with flying colors or joined the Resistance to fight the First Order when the New Republic refused to.

Poe’s hoping to get her help on what could be the biggest decision of his life so far. Until now, he has always been sure of himself, whatever path he walked. This time he has doubts.  

He brushes his fingers over the cannons and feels the wrinkles on the durasteel from all the repairs. His eyes glance at the scorch marks from all the years of service. 

Only after paying it’s due respect does he enter and takes a sit on the pilot’s chair, his finger running over the dashboard, remembering everything he learned in that A-Wing. A grin curls his lips as simultaneously a single hot tear runs down his cheek.

“Hey, mom!” Poe’s not expecting an answer - he never does - but he believes it’s polite to talk as if she could, like she’s right there, next to him.

He starts the conversation by updating her on the war, his droid’s mischievous adventures and sharing a new flying trick he successfully delivered in battle. 

“But you probably know I’m not here for small talk.” Poe imagines her listening to him all that time, just patiently waiting for him to get to the point.

“I want to talk about Hugs… I mean, Armitage.” He leans back on the chair and instinctively reaches for his chain, closing his eyes so he can pretend Shara is just at arms reach.

“I didn’t mean to, but I kept a small piece of information regarding him…. He’s not JUST my boyfriend whom I brag about being incredibly foxy.” Poe chuckles, lightening up the mood before the conversation takes a serious tone. “He’s First Order, a General to be exact.”

Poe breathes in, wondering how Shara would react if he could see her, certain that it would be better than Kes did when he found out.

“I swear I’m not with him for shallow reasons, such as the thrill of sleeping with the enemy. My feelings for him are real.” Poe knows for sure after Finn. He thought that maybe developing a crush on the ex-trooper would help him get over the General, but all it did was make him want Hux even more. 

“Hugs…” He laughs at how silly that must sound to her. “That’s just a nickname I use to tease him. His actual last name is Hux, but between you and me, Hugs suits him better.” 

“Anyways, as I was saying. He’s not in the Order because he’s an Empire fanatic or a bad man. He’s with them by circumstance.” Hux might have done unspeakable things but most of the time he didn’t want to and only Poe knows how he feels remorse about it, even if he has to deny it in order to remain safe in his working environment.

Poe explains to his mother about Brendol Hux having him outside his marriage with a “kitchen woman” and how he killed Armitage’s mother and took him away from his home world. 

“He was raised in a dreadnaught in the unknown regions, suffering even more abuse than while at Arkanis. At least then his mother protected him.” Poe holds back tears, speaking about it brings him pain. 

“Hux grew up with a father who hated him, surrounded by people manipulating him to fit their regime. It was kill or be killed.” He sighs. “He was born Armitage and was shaped into General Hux. I see Armitage where everyone else only sees Hux.”

Poe opens his eyes again - a blind hope that somehow his mother might be standing in front of him. “Now that you know everything, I can tell you why I’m really here.” He removes the chain from around his neck and holds the wedding ring on his palm. “Dad trusted me with this. To give it to the person I choose to spend my life with.” 

The little boy in Poe used to dream about the perfect man he would marry, childish, but it brought him comfort many nights he missed his mother. To know that someday someone he loves deeply would wear her ring.

“I choose Armitage Hux.” He lets silence take over the tight little fighter that’s more like an armed cockpit for a few seconds. 

“I know dad will hate me, kriff, the whole galaxy will. But there’s no other man for me, mom.” Poe almost sobs, he could really use a hug right now. He still remembers the warm feeling of Shara’s arms around him. His father also has an incredibly tender embrace and Poe will certainly take advantage of it later. 

He’s not even sure Hux will accept his proposal. They’ve had countless discussions about switching sides or running away, ran through endless possibilities but never one they are willing to follow. 

“I don’t know what the future holds for us. I do know that if we keep going like this, the only future for us is death and I won’t accept that.” There’s simply no future without Armitage Hux.

“Should I risk losing him for the possibility of keeping him?” Poe will be the happiest man alive if Hux says yes. He smiles at the prospect.

“Thing is… I can’t propose if that would disappoint you.” He wouldn’t be able to give Shara’s ring to someone she doesn’t deem worthy.

“I need some kind of sign if this is the right choice.” Poe never asked for it before, but right now he’s begging. If the force really does exist, this is the moment he needs its help the most. All those years tending to the force tree must have earned him this one favor.

He waits, for what feels like forever, but it’s just a really long moment. Nothing, no sound, movement, not even a feeling. He usually senses his mother’s presence - right now, nothing. 

Poe sighs in defeat, getting up to leave the ship when, out of nowhere, it hums to life and the dashboard blinks on and off for a brief moment.

Tears fill his eyes and fall through his smile. “Thank you.” He whispers. “I love you, mom.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war is near and Armitage is on the winning side.

Armitage observes his reflection in the mirror, barely recognizing his own image. He doesn’t feel like himself without his uniform, loose hair and, even worse, having a stubble on his cheeks. 

No matter how uncomfortable he’s feeling right now, it doesn’t even compare to what he’s been through before. And just like every time he’s been forced down, he gets back up.

He gathers his strength, pets Millicent and walks out of his shared quarters, one of the few places he currently has security clearance to. That, the mess hall and the gym, they’re still more than he predicted, but the bare minimum he worked - sacrificed - for.

He watches dirt piling on top of his shoes as a nice chilly breeze passes by him on the threshold of D’Qar’s hangar. A beautiful, purple and orange hued sunset fills his eye. 

The sunlight blinds him temporally - not quite like on Starkiller Base, but he has sensitive eyes - so he squints down, gazing at the duracrete path before him, decorated with a few sunblossom petals - pretty but deadly, like Hux - and candles, waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

A narrow, short walkway leads to Poe Dameron, who’s standing with General Organa by his side, ready to initiate the ceremony as the few guests sit on chairs placed on each side of the path. 

Hux looks around at some of Dameron’s friends and fellow rebels - including the traitor FN-2187 whom Poe insists on calling Finn, the stormtrooper he once saw leading potential, even Captain material, before he renounced the First Order - who put aside their personal feelings towards the former First Order General to support their friend’s decision.

Among all the faces, the one that stands out is the one that’s missing: Kes Dameron. 

Armitage hates himself for damaging Poe’s relationship with his father to the point in which Kes doesn’t even comm anymore. 

It all escalated when Dameron decided his mother’s ring would belong to Hux. Wearing it now only reminds him that he’s not worth it.

Even though he wishes Poe could have his father there, he’s more than glad that Brendol is not alive to witness this - thank the maker (or Phasma) -, not because he’s ashamed but because he’s proud.

It unfortunately also means there’s no one else there for him.  

His mother was taken from him so young he barely remembers her, his best -only - friend is gone, and having a cat attend a wedding is unwise - specially when said cat is aggressive towards strangers. 

Either way, the only person he really needs to be there is just a few feet away from him. 

Poe’s dressed in a ragged suit, without a tie - even a bow tie would be too much to hope for -, that compliments his body perfectly. He’s clean-shaved for once in his life and even managed to tame his curls - which sounds nicer than it looks, since the whole rebel style fits Poe Dameron like a glove. 

Armitage’s anxiety returns as he discovers concern stamped on Poe’s face when he glaces up at him. He wonders if it’s because Poe’s not used to seeing him so unstylished. 

Of all the reasons to feel insecure since defecting, his uniform has been number one. The clothes provided to him by the Resistance are in no way uncomfortable unlike he expected. They’re fitted to his size and made with quality fabric, but they don’t provide the confidence his uniform did - since it was custom-made.   

Dameron’s worry has little relation to his look and more to him not moving, though. Hux isn’t even aware of how long he’s been stuck in the same place and he tries to walk, but simply can’t take one step forwards, nor backwards.

Poe rushes to him and, in that moment, the past few weeks become real and it all truly sinks in. 

Armitage defected the First Order to be with Poe. The Resistance did not execute or imprison him for his crimes in exchange for information and valuable secrets only a man with Hux’s talents would have access to. General Organa allowed him to marry the love of his life and even agreed to officiate the ceremony, instead of breaking their deal, throwing him on a cell and losing the key. 

General Hux is a traitor now and he doesn’t feel the least bit guilty. He’s relieved to be rid of “Supreme Leader Ren” and his childish, reckless and impulsive acts - including force choking. Other than that, he doesn’t quite know what he’s experiencing, since this is the first time he has the freedom to express anything other than rage.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” His fiancé asks softly, breaking his chain of thought. 

They’ve been through so many moments like this that Dameron knows how to approach him like the palm of his hand. Hux despises being a burden to the person he loves the most, the only one he loves. He feels broken and his soon-to-be husband is the glue holding him together.

“I’m nothing more than a thin, white as a sheet of paper, covered in scars, weak-willed, evil man.” Armitage’s voice falters as he quotes some of many of his father’s insults towards him. He hated Brendol in life and all the more so in death, because even though he made sure his father got what he deserved, his words still, against his will, echo inside Hux’s skull, the scars still ache and the damage seems irreversible. “You can’t possibly want to marry me. You deserve so much better than a rabid cur, a deserter, a coward.” 

Poe cups his cheeks, caressing it with his thumb. A soothing motion done more often than not nowadays. It always calms Armitage and today is no different. 

Hux matches his breathing with Dameron’s as his friends wait not so patiently for all of it to be over. That spites him further more. 

He chooses to think about something else, otherwise they will never move on. His mind instinctively goes back to the moment that got him to where he is now.

* * *

_Armitage agreed to another of Poe’s spontaneous trips. There were only a few weeks to go until their next scheduled meeting and he learned the hard way that denying his boyfriend only makes him more determined._

_After an hour into the course to Batuu, Hux raises his eyes from his datapad and notices Dameron’s nervous. His fingers are fidgeting and he’s unusually quiet._

_Hux’s first instinct is to think there’s something to do with a Resitance strike. He doesn’t voice his concern. They both know the only way their relationship works is if they don’t discuss the war.  
_

_Then he considers the fact that Poe might have had enough of the secrecy and guilt of their romance and wants to end it. If Armitage were to break up with a man that carries a vibroknife on his sleeve, he, too, would be nervous._

_He decides to test the waters by reaching for Dameron’s shaky hands. His fears are eased when his boyfriend smiles and tangles their fingers._

_They drop out of hyperspace and Hux holds on tightly to his seat as Dameron dares himself to fly through the Surabat River Valley because its tall-pointed spires of rock make it difficult for pilots to navigate. Hux tries to reason that._

_“I’m not just any ordinary pilot, Hugs.” Poe smirks proudly.  
_

_“Why do you have to be so cocksure, Dameron?” Armitage covers his eyes with his forearm as they almost colide with a large rock.  
_

_Surprisingly, against Hux’s predictions, Dameron manages to fly them safely through. He knows Dameron will never stop gloating._

_Poe lands by the edge of the river on a flat rock. They disembark to watch the sun set with their feet on the water._

_Armitage doesn’t much see the appeal of getting his feet wet and watching light dim but he does appreciate the orangy sunset making Poe’s tanned skin glow._

_Once the sky is fully blue again, they take off, heading into the village, docking on the ancient ruins rather than on the bays, since First Order troopers have been spotted on one of them._

_They change into civilian’s clothes before disembarking. If they’re not in uniform, most people have no reason to glance at them a second time._

_Hux is still vigilant about any unwanted attention. He knows, even though Dameron looks completely relaxed, that he’s also analyzing if they’re in any danger._

_Poe insists they take a selfie holograph with the ruins on the background before going to the cantina on the other side of the village._

_Armitage knows how dangerous it is to possess such a holo, but denying Poe is almost impossible, so he caves. “ONE holograph and you have to promise not to show it to your Rebel friends.”_

_He poses next to Poe after he swears, but, a second before pressing the button, Poe stands on his tiptoes and kisses Armitage’s cheek._

_“Not fair, Dameron. Delete that and take another one.”  
_

_“You said ONE holo, no do-overs, Hugs.” Dameron smirks. He has the tendency of getting what he wants and it simultaneously annoys and impresses Hux, whose face really shows it.  
_

_They walk through Savi’s path all the way to the cantina. “Black was the spire that… called me to stay.” Armitage reads the Aurebesh statements on the boarder. “Charming…” He doesn’t mean it._

_It doesn’t look half bad on the inside, though. Hux inspections some costumers’ food from the corner of his eye and concludes it’s fit for human consumption._

_They order dinner but can’t decide on drinks so the bartender suggests they try the Blurrgfire._

_Dameron choses a secluded table on the corner so they can have some privacy. Hux is thankful for that._

_Poe’s back to his usual chatty self as their food arrives, making Armitage loosen up. They finish their meal laughing about one of Poe’s infamous Academy stories._

_Just after they order dessert, Poe pulls out a nice, small, matte black, velvet box from the inside pocket of his jacket. Armitage’s heart stops beating at the sight of Shara Bey’s ring, the one Poe had been carrying with him since she died._

_“Marry me?” Dameron asks simply - since he knows Hux isn’t one for romantic gestures._

_Hux can’t believe his eyes or ears. “You’re serious…?”_

_“When I think about my future, there are many variations, but the one thing they all have in common is you. I want you by my side. I want to take care of you and Millicent and someday maybe younglings of our own.” Poe holds Armitage’s ring hand. “You don’t have to answer now.”  
_

_“I’ll marry you, Dameron.” Hux takes the ring with great care and slides it on his finger. It’s the most precious thing he’s not allowed to own after this trip is over.  
_

_Right now, he doesn’t care to think about the logistics of how their marriage will work. He just wants to enjoy being engaged to Poe Dameron, the dashing pilot who stole his heart._

* * *

Poe holds his fiancé’s ring hand, looking at him straight in the eye, standing on the tip of his toes to match his height. “You’re the only one for me, Armitage Hux. You’re the strongest man I know, most elegant, covered in cute freckles and incredibly brave for defecting.” Poe holds his hands. “I know you’re more than what the First Order shaped you to be. I want to be by your side as you figure out who you are without them.”

A single tear escapes Armitage’s watery eyes. Poe traces it’s path with his thumb. “If you want to call the wedding off I understand. I love you and I’ll wait.”

Hux nods a hurriedly no. “I want to be yours.” He takes a slow deep breath, lets it go fast along with all insecurities. As long as he has Dameron by his side, he knows no matter what happens, they’ll be fine.

They walk down the aisle together, hand in hand. Suddenly, he doesn’t care about the judgment tattooed on the guests’ faces. He focuses on Poe Dameron, the love of his life, the man he’s about to marry.

Leia skips over to the formalities and goes directly to the pronouncement of marriage, knowing everyone is anxious to the reception, which will probably be their last time to relax before the big mission.

“Do you, Armitage Hux, take Poe Dameron to love and respect for as long as the force allows you?” Leia smiles at him as if she can see past the actions of General Hux of the First Order. She uses an almost motherly tone, making him question how Ren could have ever given her up. 

“I do.” Hux answers, facing Dameron. He’s smiling, for what feels like the first time.

“Do you, Poe Dameron, take A…” Organa doesn’t have the chance to finish her sentence.

“I do! I do! I do!” Poe replies, eager to kiss his husband.

Armitage smiles through a breathtaking kiss from his husband. “I love you, Poe Dameron.” He knows he doesn’t say it enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @sweetimagines


End file.
